A Kiss Goodbye
by ashangel101010
Summary: Superman-Prime thought this bright room was just for him, but he was wrong. Superman-Prime/Brainy yaoi or Superboy-Prime/Brainy.


A Kiss Goodbye

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Resonance (Empty Stone) by Lily Chou-Chou

_"The long road bends, coming towards here"_ The brightness of the room makes Superboy-Prime squint his eyes in discomfort, what is this place? It was most certainly not the paradise dimension where Alex and Lois resides, was this purgatory? Is this all that was left of the universe after he bickered with the Time Trapper, which really was his older self.

"_And continuing on the past"_ He did attack his older self and created a paradox, was this really a result? Shouldn't he be at least somewhere in the universe, he hates this brightness the dark seems so much better now. Shouldn't there be someone with him at least, he hates being alone Hell he would even settle for Bart Allen right about now.

"_Time alone quietly ticked away"_ A brilliant beam of light flashes and turns into a cloud of smoke, from that smoke he can see Brainiac Five in fetal position. This wasn't the same Brainiac Five he met or even ones from other dimensions, this one was much different. He didn't even look like them; this one was more aesthetically more appealing to the eye in other words he wasn't as nerdy as the other ones.

"_I have stopped growing up"_ This one has green skin and blonde hair like the others, but he was so much younger and less condescending than the others. His hair was lighter shade of yellow than the others so was his skin, but something was off about him. He has lines on his knuckles, neck, and arms, are these tattoos or something else?

"_In my heart I found many mirrors"_ He tries to use his x-ray vision, he still couldn't see anything. He tries again and again, something was wrong! Was this room surrounded by the red sun, or did the paradox take away his powers?

"_What hurts more than joy"_ This was bad, his powers weren't working and he was trapped in this bright room. A groan interrupted his train of thoughts; purple eyes stared up at him and blinked a few times in curiosity. How odd there wasn't coldness or mockery in his eyes, for once it was just curiosity and general concern.

"_And pain of meeting you" _He just kept staring at him; it wasn't in disgust for once it was actual curiosity. His eyes are much different from the others; his eyes are purple like his outfit and look almost robotic. Why is he so different from them, he didn't seem like an asshole or a Supergirl obsessed freak.

"_Is the empty stone"_ He got up eventually and was at eye-level with him now; they were exactly the same height. Brainiac Five was smiling, no not a condescending one, but a genuine smile. What the fuck did DC decide to make him crazy and was hallucinating this, Brainiac Five _never_ smiles like this!

"_Lurking in my heart"_ Hello my name is Querl Dox it is a pleasure to meet you, he said nicely and holds out his hand. Oh shit Brainiac Five was acting nice to him this must be a sign of some sort, probably ominous his or Querl's hand was still out there, waiting for him to shake it and introduce himself.

"_I was born to live, that's all"_ He hesitantly shakes Querl's hand and tells him he is Superman-Prime, also known as Clark Kent. Now this new information made Querl lose his smile and was replaced with a frown, and he looks disappointed now. So I'm not dead after all that's disappointing, he said solemnly.

"_Is there any other meaning?" _ You really want to die, Superman-Prime says in disbelief. Querl just smiles at him, not that genuine one but one of fakeness, and says monsters like me deserve to die or so my mother said. Well his mother hates him and wants him dead like all other Brainiac Fives, but unlike them he doesn't seems surprised by this.

"_Is that what they call love?" _I deserve death because I finally let my evil ancestor take over me and is deleting the universe I came from as we speak, I brought death to all just because I couldn't take it anymore he said. He was sobbing now and muttering about how selfish he was, and Superman-Prime was surprised that Querl was going to lose his world and hime just like he did. Maybe this one can understand him and tell him that he's a hero, unlike everyone else.

"_I glance at the words"_ You're not the only one who lost everything, my world, family, and girlfriend are dead and I'm just a puppet for the DC writers he said. Brainy stops crying and blinked his eyes in confusion, of course he doesn't know it was either because DC didn't allow it or he's free from their control. I came from a world that you and everyone else was nothing but comics or TV shows, these people who do the comics are known as DC writers and they control everyone's fates from where I came from he said.

"_Written on the poster in the end of the road"_ I apologize if what I have to say next may be vain but am I unappealing in your world, he asks. Superman-Prime couldn't help but snort, Querl being worried about his appearance he was so different from the others. Yes you aren't exactly hard to look at but you're not prince charming either, but "you" are prettier than the others he said.

"_Love is here, God is you"_ He actually laughs at this and says thank you for the compliment but if you know about these DC writers why don't you just ask, not demand, them to give you back your world. Was Querl even listening to him, he told him several times that his world was destroyed and so were the DC writers. You do realize my world is destroyed and everyone in it, including the DC writers so I can't really "ask" them as you so kindly put it he said hotly.

"_The rest was missing" _You did say they controlled everyone's fate so if everyone you knew is gone then how come you aren't, and for all you know they can still be controlling you he gritted out. He was grabbed by the neck and was slammed against the ground, maybe he, as the saying goes, out his foot in his mouth. Don't dare tell me those bastards are controlling me, they're dead and I survived all of this he yelled at Querl.

"_At the end of the universe,"_ You know if you're going to kill me than be done with it, but it wouldn't matter anyway because my death won't bring your world back, it won't make you a hero, and it certainly won't make you feel any better about yourself he said. He was right after all what would he get for killing the only decent Brainiac Five probably nothing, he loosens his grip around Brainy's neck and lets him go. You are very similar to Superman X and the Superman I know but you're not them, you're just you he said.

"_At the end of my soul"_ You feel unbelievable rage and pain at everyone for the destruction of your world and the people in it, so you tried to be the hero you thought you were meant to be me but somehow you just became an enemy of the other world. You must've done something either horrible or created a paradox to end up here, I'm letting my ancestor destroy my world so what did you do? He said and almost expected Superman-Prime to hit him or at least yell at him, but all he received was an awkward silence.

"_An echo is born from my body"_ I did nothing but try to prove to them that I am the better Superboy, actually Superman, than there was. I wanted to show them all the good I can do because I was the only hero in my world, but all they did was get in my way. Superman-Prime said and he couldn't help but get angry at everything that has happened at him, a small bitter chuckle from Brainy quelled his anger and is replaced with confusion.

"_And when it reaches you" _You and Drax would get along fantastically, maybe even Lyle too, because all of you hate Superman or Supermen in this case. Hell maybe I should join you too since my ancestor hates him and I have his genes, maybe I should just kill myself just like my father he said. That was odd because in the comics his father died in an accident, and then shortly after that his mother left him before he turned three.

"_It resonates, surpassing the words' meaning"_ When Laurie cries he usually just gives her a comforting hug or kiss, but he barely knows him and kissing him would be inappropriate. He wraps his arms around and gently rubs his back in a soothing matter, he felt Querl crying into his shoulder. He stops crying within minutes and just hiccups a few times, thank you and I apologize for that unnecessary outburst he said.

"_And spreading out"_ Oh I wish you existed in my world, at least then I'll have someone that understands me he said. No you wouldn't want that because I'm organic and half robot, so I can't fully grasp emotions he said. If you're a robot than you're the most emotional one I have ever met, you say robots can't feel but you express it so easily unlike the Brainiac Fives I know he said.

"_What hurts more than the joy_" You know there was always something I wanted to do and I never had a chance to do to consensually he said. Dear God don't tell me this one was raped and he wants to have sex with me, he does know that I have or had a girlfriend he thought. Don't worry I won't ask you to have sex with me, even I'm not that cruel he said.

"_The pain of meeting you"_ All I want is just one kiss, just one kiss goodbye before we part ways. I can hear them now calling for me, so I don't have much time with you so would you please consent to it he asked. Superman-Prime sensed something big was about to happen to him to, it could be the end for both them and he'll never get another chance like this.

"_Is the empty stone"_ His girlfriend is dead and he's about to die anyway too, so one kiss wouldn't hurt. Okay I'll do it he said and Querl smiles in triumph, for once he didn't want to wipe that smile off his face. They slowly leaned into each other and were jut mere seconds from kissing, he felt himself being erased and pulled out but he wasn't going to let that prevent him from kissing Querl.

"_Lurking in my heart"_ He saw all the colors being drained from them and they were just black and white now, but he could still feel Querl's soft lips and tongue. They both kept their eyes opened and watched as the other was disappearing right before their eyes, they were fading now and all that was left were their eyes, sky-blue with a hint of red and purple lavender. They were happy and each had one thing that they didn't have before, and that was love.


End file.
